Why me? why eveything?
by kakalover
Summary: People start to notice Sakura, and her mother acting differently. Though no one knows why. Why does Sakura let her mother do that to her? Why is Sakura cover in injuries? Team 7 is about to find out. Pairings later on...who knows, you tell me.
1. Mothers

Memories Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters Masashi Kishimoto does. I only created the plot.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Mother **

"Sakura deary could you come hear for a moment please?" Sakura thought, _"Don't let it be what I think it is. When she says please it's a command. Deary is something bad I know it. Since its 9:30 am._" As she walk downstairs to the kitchen. "Yeah mom", Sakura answers. Her mother turns her head with shadows cast onto her eyes.

Sakura cringe, her mother yells, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT! CALL ME MOTHER. MOM IS WHAT TWO YEAR-OLDS SAY, AND YOU OF ALL SHOULD RESPECTFULLY CALL ME MOTHER!" Sakura whispers, "I'm sorry." Her mother yells back, "SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!"

"Then why did you call me down for since I'm grounded?" Sakura asked then soon regretted. A smile creeps onto Sakura's mother's mouth. Sakura finches. "You bought your shoes in with mud on the bottom. Forgetting to wipe your feet I see? As well as that you left your knife out again I see so you could murder me?" Her mom said strangely. "No…I did-" Sakura whimpered.

"NO? NO? WHAT IS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN? LIAR!" I'm NOT A LAIR!" Sakura half shouted. Her mother turned red, "LIAR YOU WELL KNOW THE PUNHISHMENT FOR LIARS, MAKING A MESS WITH YOUR MUDDY SHOES, AND LEAVING MURDER WEAPONS OUT HUH? HUH?"

"Yes." Sakura said. Her mother smile, "Good where shall we begin? First let's begin with mud. Clean everything in the house spotless. As she clean morning to 6:00pm." (Six o'clock rolled around as Sakura finish) "Done." She said. Then her mother walks over with a frying pan with grease in it. Sakura's mother asks Sakura, "Did you clean the dishes?" sakura looks in the sink; there are two cups, and a plate in it. Sakura shakes her head, and looks down. Her mother draws Sakura's hands up, and spills grease onto Sakura's fingers. Sakura started screaming for emotion pain, and physical pain. Her mother smiles brightly, "Now clean up the mess deary. When that's done the punishment for liars will begin."

Sakura went up to her mother and said the water is cleaned up mother. Sakura's mother's head snap towards her, "Good." As she started hitting with a wooden spoon angrily. Her mother says, "Say you did what you did, and confess or your not allow out of this house, even on those little missions you do." While Sakura confesses to stuff she didn't do. Her mother said, "Now to the next punishment leaving murder weapons out. Sakura's eyes got big then the phone rang. GO PICK IT UP NOW SHE COMMANDED. Sakura shook her head, "Yes mother."

She picked it up it was Naruto Saying, Training is tomorrow at 8:30, but since we know Kakashi come at 9:30. Sasuke and I already agree Sakura-chan. Kay see you then Bye." Sakura tired to say, "Wait Naruto" but he hung up. She wearily said, "Bye."

Her mother said, "Am guessing that was your lover. So this punishment shall be for weapons and being an Ugly Whore with boys. You think I don't know what you're doing but you are wrong you sicken me." As she drew the weapon that was left out. She slashes her back.

Sakura thought, _'if the wounds open hopefully the color of my shirt would keep them from noticing.'_As it turns 8:00pm her mother stops, "Take a bath and go to bed. Better keep your light off GO NOW!" As Sakura ran upstairs thinking, _'why do I deserve this?'_

She heals her bad wounds but was too tired to heal the rest not enough charka she thought after showering. Silent tears roll down her cheeks. Then she lay down to bed, and grabs her flashlight and wrote for about a half-n-hour in her dairy saying,

_** I think I want to die; I can't stand up for myself because she IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE MY MOTHER….I think Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke are the only ones that keep me going. Maybe I'll become a missing Nin, but I would never betray Konoha. Or I could maybe stay with Ino, but that would mean I'd have to tell her about my life, and if her mother knows, the Hokage knows, the village knows, and my mother finds out… God, I hate my life….Why am I here, and still here? Just so I can suffer? Is it just because of that night when my father died? Was it my entire fault? I don't think it is, but then why does mother say that? Maybe he could've lived if I acted differently. I hate keeping this all to myself, at least after am gone someone may come across this…as long as it isn't my team, or if I ever have children…Then what they think…I might just burn this thing after a year, start a new one, and the process continues… My mother is coming…Bye**_

_ -Haruno Sakura_

**Author note**: Review to tell me if I should add my own characters to this fic, and e-mail to tell me which fic I should work on this one or the other ones.


	2. Coconuts and Bananas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters Masashi Kishimoto does. I only created the plot.**

**CHAPTER TWO: COCONUTS AND BANANAS **

Sakura finally fell asleep crying her heartout, trying ti get emotions out. She thought to herself, _'Maybe if I cry now, my emotions won't gang up on me during training. It might be easier to have a better day.' _**Inner self reply, "WE WILL MAKE A BETTER DAY! CHA! I BET IT WILL BE BETTER THAN NARUTO'S!" **Sakura smile as she fell asleep.

** (DREAMING)**

She was somewhere in the dark. Then she saw herself as four-years old, with her mom and dad. She was happily smiling. Mom was making Dad's favorite pie. Banana and Coconut cream pie. Her four-year old self was helping too. Dad had to give his report to the Hokage. So he said he'll be back in about 30 minutes.

As she and her mom was making the pie to celebrate his coming home. Because he has been gone for a three months scouting for the village. Her Dad loves this place; she guesses that's why she loves it too. He came home with a hug and saying he gets two weeks off for his family. Sakura's mother whispers, "Thank you Hokage."

Dad says, "What's that smell? Smells really good." Her mom says, "I didn't do it alone Sakura helped too." Her dad smiled, "Is that so." Lifting Sakura up, and giving her a piggyback ride. "WEEEEE!" Sakura says. Her father laughs, "I don't know what I'd do without my beautiful girls, and all the cooking that comes with it!" He smiles. Mom smiles making little Sakura smile. As they tucked Sakura in, she hears her dad say, "Goodnight I'll be there in the morning."

Her mom says, "Promise?"

"Promise." he says smiling.

Then silence. Sakura walks in her parent's bedroom because she forgot to say she loves them. She walks in saying, "I love you guys………" Her dad grabs her from behind keeping his hand over her mouth. As People wearing black purposely from another village of Sound hit him. Little Sakura runs to her mom saying, "They hurt daddy, they hurt daddy." Her mom holds her and says, "Don't worry; he'll be there in the morning." Breathing heavily, and quickly.

Then the men face her and draw a kunai saying, "Its time to take our revenge on the man, by taking all he has." They run towards her, but the knife never meets skin. She opens her eyes while covering Sakura's crying eyes. Her dad blocks the blow, sending him to the ground.

Then they heard the leaf village ANBU bust down the door. The men jump out the window near by, meeting twenty ANBU. They fight. The ANBU wins in about thirty minutes.

Mom still saying, "He'll be there in the morning he promises." then cries, Sakura runs to her dad, but the ANBU don't let her. They put a white sheet over him after feeling his pulse. Then declare him dead. About a few weeks after they put her mom in a mental institute. They didn't tell Sakura what it was. Then a nanny came. With gray hair, and a hairy mole took care of her or really just yell at her. Making her clean the floors, work almost all the time, no fun. People took her away to another kid. People always took away everything to her. Now Sakura hides a lot of her things. Then a second one came, was nice and pretty.

After about two years, which was forever to Sakura, around Christmas her mom came back. The nanny left. It was just like when dad was on duty. She'd pretend it was that way. Then she was nine. Screaming and hitting began. Then her mom hit her with a plate. Then ANBU took away what she only had. She hated them. Sakura heard the word psychopath in the first time in her life. She ask, "Her nanny what does the word meant, and where is mommy?" The nanny said, "The word means sick, and unable to take care of others, and herself. She is where she is getting better." Sakura thought of a hospital. Then when Sakura turns ten, she came back. This time the pain was worst, and the ANBU the one time she wanted them to get her mom, but they didn't

Sakura woke up sweating. She said, "This is the sixth time. As soon as I forget, I dream and remember it all." Her past, her life, and her… "Oh my god I need to get ready for my mission!" She looks at the time. 8:45. I got 45 minutes till me and my team meets!


	3. Spying On Students

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters Masashi Kishimoto does

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters Masashi Kishimoto does. I only created the plot.**

**Chapter two: Spying on Students**

She hurries around and was ready at 9:15 am. Then the phone rang. Good thing her mother was working. Sakura answers it.

It was Naruto saying, "Where Are you meet us at the Ramen Stand Kay."

Sakura replies, "Kay."

Naruto says, "Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye."

She races to the door. Once she got there Naruto was saying to Sasuke, "C'mon Sasuke just one more bowel of ramen please?"

Sasuke said, "No, I already gave you three. No more."

"Fine, Sakura is here anyhow."

"Good let's leave."

As Sakura was one inch away from Sasuke saying,

"What do you think Kakashi will say?"

Naruto jump, "Probably won't be there he's probably still getting around. Or he's there and he'll say he's a higher rank we should respect him and crap."

Sakura almost sounded angry, "Since it was Naruto who call me, and not Sasuke. If we do get in trouble its Naruto's fault."

Sasuke sounded annoyed, "I agree."

Sakura brightened a little. Thinking _'__Yes he agree with me! __**Cha now maybe he'll start to like me more!'**_ As they were just about to the bridge Kakashi appeared.

'_Just our luck._' Sakura thought.

"Hello where have you guys been? It's pretty bad I'm earlier than you guys, and what's your excuse?"

Naruto spoke up, "We've been around, besides you are always late!"

Kakashi was clam, "So I'm the teacher you aren't, and since you back talked you half to run around the village ten times, after training."

Naruto glares.

They started to train; it was a little after 1:00 pm. Kakashi said, "Good job all of you. You're all dismissed except Naruto. You half to run around the village. I'm going easy on you. Ten times isn't that much."

Naruto moaned, "But still."

Kakashi stiffened, "Want me to make it more?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Can I eat first?" Kakashi shook his head. Naruto ran. Sakura saw him and thought she better follow. Thinking, _'I don't want to go home yet.'_ She sighs. As Naruto was blushing at the sight of Sakura walking towards him.

Naruto took a gulp of ramen, "What's up?"

Sakura sat down besides him, "Nothing just don't want to go home yet."

Naruto orders another ramen.

She thought, _'home? Is it really considered a home now? It's more like jail…'_

As they talked while eating ramen. Kakashi watch them as he was in a tree reading his wonderful Icha Icha. Wondering, _'Why would she go to Naruto instead of Sasuke. Something is up.'_ As Naruto said, "Bye I gotta run, if I miss count or something Kakashi would probably make me do more." Seeing Sakura sigh then heading somewhere. Kakashi follow her without being noticed. She went to Sasuke's house, '_or mansion_.' She thought. _'This is so weird.'_ Sakura rang the doorbell. There was Sasuke standing there.

He asks, "What do you want?"

She said, "Advice, since Naruto would never understand.' she said, 'If I know someone who is constantly watching their every move. Waiting for them to mess-up, then when this person does, they strike, what would you do?"

Sasuke got quiet, "Do the same thing to them, strike back."

"Thanks." She thought, _'__This won't help me at all.__Kakashi probably wouldn't know__either__.'_

"Well, what is it?"

"What if you can't strike them not because of strength because of who they are?"

Sasuke replies, "Then dodge them, and if they are someone they know ask questions, like why, and what are you doing."

Sakura said, "Thanks." and left.

Sasuke caught her arm, "Why do you want to know?"

_I can't tell him__._ So she said, "Can't tell or else."

"Or else what?" He said.

Sakura got nervous, "T-this… or else...o-ok." then Sakura walked away. She thought, _'Man why did I half to do that? It's bad enough I deal with mother'_

Sasuke thought, _'She's gotten stronger._'

Kakashi thought, _'Now I know something is up.'_ As Kakashi followed Sakura home.

Sakura walk to the front door, just before she open it. Her mother did it for her.

"Why Are you so late? Huh?"

Sakura answer, "Because me and some of my friends went and had ramen. Since they are on the same team I'm on. They said their treat."

Sakura's mom got quiet then red, "SAKURA YOU WENT OUT TO EAT WHEN I MADE PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD HERE! PLUS THAT MEANS YOU MADE ME MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU FOR NOTHING!? SUCH A WASTFUL AND UNGRATIFUL RUDE CHILD!"

As Kakashi watch Sakura drag into her own house. He saw fear in Sakura's eyes. Kakashi shivers. He went to the kitchen window as Sakura's mother tore the back of Sakura's shirt, leaving the front part on. Sakura's mom whips Sakura's back with some rope cover in plastic coats. Then Kakashi saw tears run down her face, and a shallow over her eyes.

Then her mom stops, "Sakura can you please change your clothes, and cleanup this mess." Then walks away.

Kakashi went to Tsunade for help, and questions. Since she is the leader of the village, and he isn't allowed to help without proof. He found out that she is in a different village trying to make them this village's allies with the Village of Rock. Kakashi decided to have a talk with Sakura.

**Sorry for the late update,**** am running out of ideas, and I have a few but any suggestions may help me update sooner ...:) I promise the next chapter will be longer...and does anyone want to tell me how to put up polls? Since I know very few things about Fanfiction.**

**review, or...less updating...**


	4. A Few Understandings

Thanks for the reviews, Blossemheartxoxo and Dreamergirl92813

**Thanks for the reviews, Blossemheartxoxo and Dreamergirl92813. **

Sorry I haven't updated awhile…I got freaken writer's block XP

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…but if I did…Akatsuki wouldn't be almost completely dead…and Kaka (Kakashi) would be MINE! Muwhahaha! On with the fic, FINALLY!

**Chapter four: A Few Understandings**

_Recap: _

_As Kakashi watch Sakura drag into her own house. He saw fear in Sakura's eyes. Kakashi shivers. He went to the kitchen window as Sakura's mother tore the back of Sakura's shirt, leaving the front part on. Sakura's mom whips Sakura's back with some rope cover in plastic coats. Then Kakashi saw tears run down her face, and a shallow over her eyes. _

_Then her mom stops, "Sakura can you please change your clothes, and cleanup this mess." Then walks away. _

_Kakashi went to Tsunade for help and questions. Since she is the leader of the village, and he isn't allowed to help without proof. He found out that she is in a different village trying to make them this village's allies with the Village of Rock. Kakashi decided to have a talk with Sakura._

_End of Recap_

Kakashi waited two hours before he over heard Sakura's mom talk to Sakura,

"Am leaving for awhile, and when I come back the house **will **be spotless with you out of sight. We are having guess tonight, and I wouldn't scare them of a dreadful sight of yourself…I mean you **use** to be pretty, and all. But now you're hideous like your insides." She said bitterly the last part right before leaving.

Kakashi stood his ground, but right as Ms. Haruno turned a corner. He rushes to the door.

Sakura heard someone knocking. Thinking to herself it was mother. She held her breath, just standing there waiting for her mother's voice to torture her. Nothing came for a few seconds.

Then a soft deep voice spoke, "Sakura, It's me Kakashi. Let me in this door. I need to talk to you." Sakura pause first relief, it wasn't her mother right? But, the question was why did he need to talk to her, or did he over hear her conversation with her mother? Maybe she could just say she was in a bad mood from a harsh day of work? Questions race through her head, but relentlessly she went towards the door.

Now Kakashi was worried. Sakura didn't answer the door, was she okay? Did her mother hurt her again? He started to open the door

As Sakura had her hand on the door knob, it moved under her hand. Before she could react, she fell forward in her teacher's arms.

"Kakashi? W-why are you here? Did something bad h-happen?"

Kakashi saw fear burn her eyes, "That depends on you Sakura?"

She buried her head into his shoulder and cry for a little while. Scare for her life that he knew, but also relieve that she had to keep a dark secrets not just to herself. Kakashi walk inside almost carrying her onto the couch, "Will you talk about it? I promise I won't say a word unless you let me." Sakura buried her head a little more, and tilted it back to take a deep breath. She opened her eyes, and began about her life story and her mother's strangeness after her father's death. How it always affects everything.

Kakashi gave her a sad eye. Then realize something, he doesn't know when Sakura's mom will be back. He gave her a small reassuring hug, and stood up after the long sit on the couch. He grab Sakura's arm, "Come on Sakura, your living with me a few days." He drags her upstairs towards her room.

"What about mother? What will I tell her?"

"I'll leave her a note, saying your doing an observing project, and will be in the village part time, but mostly other villages…we will sign it at the bottom."

Sakura gave him a disbelieved look before packing. She packed clothes, weapons, a red cover dairy with cherry blossoms up the side, and her name written in a neat slanted black writing, a few books, and six scrolls. Seems like her backpack fits more than it seems.

Kakashi went downstairs to place the note on the dining room table. As he places it he heard Sakura's mom talking outside the door, "Now I present you my lovely house, I assure you that it's a nice home. The sale-ing price is-"

Kakashi eyes widen, they were moving.

A person interrupted, "Excuse me, but why are you getting rid of such a grand home?"

Everyone seems to strain to listen.

"Well, you see am moving to another village to be closer to my family."

"What village would that be?"

You could hear the quickness of her uncertain answer, "My daughter may be home, and she doesn't know yet, and so please don't ask again. It's a little surprise to her.

Kakashi realize Sakura didn't even know about their moving. He went upstairs just as they open the door.

"Sakura, were going out the window. They are here right now." Gesturing Sakura to the window as he opens it.

Her eyes went wide. She went out the window with ease. When she looks to see if Kakashi was behind her, he appears in front of her. Grabbing her arms to move her out of the view of the window.

"As you can see this is my daughter's bed room." Sakura's mom turned around to see not much was there. Anger fills her.

Sakura got scare. Kakashi made a motion with his hand meaning 'follow me' Sakura slowly did. They arrive at his house.

"Sakura, the note I left. It's actually the mission our team receives tomorrow. Just stay out of sight. Meaning don't go outside without changing your appearance." Sakura nodded.

"Sensei? When did you…find out?"

Silence

Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Before I knock on your door. Two hours earlier, I saw your mother yell, and do physically harm."

Sakura lower her head.

"Don't feel that this makes you less important Sakura. We all have bad memories; some are worse than yours, and more disgraceful."

Sakura seem to lower her head more, before running into a random door. That just happens to be Kakashi's room, with a bathroom on the other side considering it was open. She went there, and locked the bathroom door.

'_Why me? I never did anything to anyone. I'm to weak to do anything good. Maybe I will always be obsolete. _**(Obsolete-Useless to everyone around you.) **_The world would be better off if I was dead! I'm just a big fore headed, pink hair freak that always gets in the way, or stands off in the side lines like I am an empty doll.'_

Kakashi knock on the bathroom door, _'Damn, I screw up. Sakura's life may be probably harder for her now. God, she looks like Rin… _Kakashi pause widening his eye after realizing what he said, "Shit." He starts to sit down on his bed staring at his currently occupied bathroom, _'I just stated that she looks like Rin, and Rin was my friend before Obito died, and after. Who knows, she may be dead. She was even more than that to me. No am just overreacting to this. Maybe I'll wait until Sakura is ready to come out.'_

A few minutes pass before he heard the bathroom door unlock, and Sakura came out hugging him, "Thanks Kakashi, for everything."

(Sakura's Pov)

'_I couldn't help but think that Kakashi save me from moving, mother, and told the truth even if it was a little painful. He's a teacher yes, but even still a better friend than Sasuke. Wait? What? No! Wait? Well Kakashi is a better friend, but Sasuke got the looks, and defiantly everything else I want in a boyfriend. Now am confuse and hugging my teacher for saving me from the things I usually endure every stupid day. Well I guess I had to some how get across am grateful to him.'_

(End of Pov)

**Kakalover- Sorry for the ever so late update, but am not quite sure what to do in this fic, any suggestions? If not am thinking about Sakura having an older brother, or sister no one knows about. It's a family secret or something. And he or she goes around village to village, and kills a few people here and there for money. Or helps them if they are innocent to get out of the situation. He does this all illegally, and Sakura's team haves to bring to Konoha. Though Sakura… Anyway review if you like the idea, or not. Or if you rather I changed it to Saku/Kaka or Saku/Sasu. **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note, not a chapter...sorry**

Author: Sorry about not updating but I want to know a few things…one, on my poll there's four suggestions, but one vote for ea

Author: Sorry about not updating but I want to know a few things…one, on my poll there's four suggestions, but one vote for each, making them equal…making me not able to decide on what's going to happen…if you could vote on my poll, or leave a review telling me which one. Since some computers won't let some people vote….

Two, this isn't stated in the poll, but one choice is if Sakura should have a brother or not…in the last chapter I told some of what I was thinking…you could message me or leave a review telling me if that would make the fic better, or if you want to tell me a suggestion…

Three, the earliest I can update, the next chapter will be the first weekend of October, maybe the week before…sorry about late updates but teachers are relentless on homework…plus am busy this weekend. (I know that's a poor/lame excuse…)

Four, Am having writer's block and when I have that…my fics start to suck…usually I don't care if you want to flame me, or give me good reviews since flames may help me realize what I should take out…though…good reviews are nice to have…

One more thing…I told someone the time period and I want to change that…They're 15 and Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru YET (hint) and Naruto came back from a SHORT trip from Pervy Sage, and he's planning to go on a two year trip with him in a little while. Then Sakura is training some with Tsunade, but she's usually busy with Hokage things and Sakura works as a nurse when Tsunade's out. I would make it where it's right after the Chuuin exams as planned…but they're age didn't match my view on the fic. And Sai isn't in this fic and I don't plan to have him in it anytime soon…him and Yamato…

This was just a quick type up thing…just to explain some things…my time is really limited…suggestions help cure writer's block…plus I'll make sure to give that person some credit for ideas/suggestions…

Thanks for your time and reviews!

-Kakalover


	6. Dreams

Thanks for the reviews:

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Dreamergirl92813**

**Bnadz**

**Sakura is number 1**

**Blossemheartxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters Masashi Kishimoto does. I only created the plot.**

**Author's Note: If you read the chapter before this about my Author's note, you'll see what time this is taken place. And what all happen a little before this, of course.**

Chapter Six: Dreams

Recap:

Kakashi knock on the bathroom door, _'Damn, I screw up. Sakura's life may be probably harder for her now. God, she looks like Rin… _Kakashi pause widening his eye after realizing what he said, "Shit." He starts to sit down on his bed staring at his currently occupied bathroom, _'I just stated that she looks like Rin, and Rin was my friend before Obito died, and after. Who knows, she may be dead. She was even more than that to me. No am just overreacting to this. Maybe I'll wait until Sakura is ready to come out.'_

A few minutes pass before he heard the bathroom door unlock, and Sakura came out hugging him, "Thanks Kakashi, for everything."

(Sakura's Pov)

'_I couldn't help but think that Kakashi save me from moving, mother, and told the truth even if it was a little painful. He's a teacher yes, but even still a better friend than Sasuke. Wait? What? No! Wait? Well Kakashi is a better friend, but Sasuke got the looks, and defiantly everything else I want in a boyfriend. Now am confuse and hugging my teacher for saving me from the things I usually endure every stupid day. Well I guess I had to some how get across am grateful to him.'_

(End of Pov)

End of Recap

Sakura stared at the ceiling of Kakashi's bedroom. It was smaller than most, but was empty. Making it seem bigger than it actually was. She remembered what her last conversation involved with Kakashi.

Flashback

"_Kakashi, where are extra blankets?"_

Kakashi looked at her with a blank expression, "They are in the closet in my bedroom, Why?"

"_I am sleeping on the couch if you don't mind."_

"_Sakura, you're sleeping on my bed and that's final."_

"_But what about you? That bed could just fit a person and a half!"_

"_Am sleeping on the couch, and in the morning am going to the Hokage's office for a few hours. I should be back at 11:00am._

"_What time are you leaving?"_

"_At nine."_

"_To make it up to you, I'll fix breakfast."_

Kakashi raise his eyebrow slightly, and started to walk away mumbling something about 'blankets'

"_Wait! What about our team meeting at ten?"_

Kakashi was already in another part of his house, before she could finish. Supposedly getting blankets for himself for the wonderful green couch he had to sleep on for tonight.

Sakura started whispering, "Stupid lazy-"

"_What was that Sakura?"_

"_Nothing." She said with a sweet annoyed smile._

End of Flashback

She glances over at the clock, 2:00am.

"UGH!"

How was she supposed to get to sleep with everything about last night with Kakashi, her mother, and everything…She stared nervously around the room. What if Kakashi-sensei wakes up just because of me? I don't want to anger him, or make my stay worst for him.

She looked at the red diary of hers, "Guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She said barely above a whisper. As she got up quietly, and grab a pen to start writing.

Dear Diary,

**I ****can't sleep tonight. So I hope writing will help. Am at Kakashi's for the night, and getting away from mother for a while. Waiting to see if Kakashi heard me get up and write. I think he's a light sleeper, but he is always late for things. So am allow to doubt right? I know am not religious, but I pray to god I can get through everything until am 18. So I can move out, and see about fixing family matters. Since my mother cut me off from ever talking to them again. On both sides of the family...I wonder if I'll ever see them again? I wonder what my life would be like if dad still was living? I know this might sound strange diary, but is there a god? Is he watching over me? Does he truly love me...I know religion isn't my thing but still. Now my head hurts from getting up to quickly, and from straining my eyes in the dark like this...I guess I'll try and get some sleep...I hope today turns out better than yesterday. I will not cry in front of Kakashi sensei, unless he truly sees me as mature enough to handle myself... At least I have a good chance at keeping that promise.**

**-Haruno, Sakura **

Sakura put the pen down, and packed her diary away. She felt her head hit the pillow, and everything going black.

Dream

A man with chocolate brown hair, and jade green eyes was looking to her. Her father was actually THERE and LOOKING straight at her. They stood there just staring, unmoving. He smile brightly,

"It's been a long time."

Sakura let a tear escape from her, "Father?"

Silence was heard again.

Her mother came out, with long bubble gum hair that was down a little past her shoulders and shiny blue eyes that almost had a light in them. This is what her mom looked like before her father had past away. Now her mother's eyes are dull, and uncaring without the spark in them. Her hair, always under a small cloth, or up.

Sakura looked at them longer, "Why?…Why are you here?" She refers to her mother, and glance at her father.

No one spoke.

Sakura ran to them, longing for that one hug she never haves anymore. They let her hug them.

Her father spoke, "Sakura."

Sakura looked at him.

"_I came to tell you something. But you can't tell anything what am about to tell you. Is that clear?"_

Sakura nodded

" There's a killer in the north most part of the Village of Sound. He is an illegal bounty hunter, but helps prisoners of sound escape that had been subject to Orochimaru's torture and experiments. I want you to help him. Don't let anyone find him, or know about him."

"_But why me? What does he even look like?"_

_Her mother reponds this time, _"_You'll find out soon enough."_

Her mother disappears when Sakura went to look at her. When she looked at her dad, he was fading away into the fog.

"_No! Wait! Come back, we barely talked! Who is this man am suppose to find?"_

But it was too late, he had faded away, and just barely above a whisper she heard,

"_Don't worry, as long as no one knows who he is."_

Sakura woke up sweating. She looked around, and sigh

'_It was just a stupid dream. But, does it have a meaning? Why did I have this dream now? I just know I have a mission today with team seven…the mission, of course! But this may all be fake…' She thought_

She looked around, 8:30am. Kakashi should be getting ready to leave…

"_Maybe I still have enough time to at least make him something. After all, I am staying here for a little while longer. I wonder if I should meet the team at ten, as plan. But Kakashi won't be there, and we'll wait forever. Maybe I'll tell them about it, or pretend I know nothing. I rather not answer awkward questions about me knowing this._

Sakura walked out of the bedroom. She saw neatly folded blankets in a basket of clothes, and a note on the counter, it said:

Sakura, I have to leave early. You can make up for breakfast another time, or just forget it. Meet our team at normal time, so no one gets suspicious of you knowing where I am.

_-Copy Nin_

Sakura re-read it before throwing it away in the trashcan. She packed her things to meet at the bridge.

When she got there Naruto, and Sasuke where already there. Sakura hid her backpack behind a random bush, and walked out causally to greet them.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Naruto's face turn to a smile, "Hey Sakura-chan, how late do you think Kakashi sensei will be? Am betting an hour!"

Sakura thought for a second, and didn't want to looked suspicious, "Half an hour maybe."

Naruto cross his arms, "That's what Sasuke thought too!"

Sakura smile, "We'll wait in see."

Two hours later…

Poof, a poof of smoke appears.

"Sorry, I had to-"

All of team seven replied, "LAIR!"

Kakashi sighed, "We have a mission in sound."

Sakura's eyes narrow

Naruto perked up

Kakashi went on, "It's a long one, and dangerous too. So keep your eyes pealed."

Sasuke twitch some.

"I will brief you on it once you get packed, meet me here at 1:00 sharp. We have no time to waste." Then Kakashi poofed away again.

Naruto glared at the spot where Kakashi left, "I wish he'd stop doing that."

"Doing what dope?"

"Have a meeting where he shows up late, have it for a few minutes saying it's mission, and wait to tell us just so he can make us come here for nothing!"

Sakura replied to him, "Stop complaining, he has his reasons."

As she stalked off elsewhere to eat, especially if it's 12:00, after all she was already packed wasn't she?"

**Author note: Come on people, there's a poll up. Four votes are on it, and are all on different ones. So they are all even…It's about Team seven finding out about Sakura's abuse. You may give a suggestion, and I may put it on the poll. If lots of people like it, and it wins. I give the credit to you. Sorry for late updates, it's mostly writer's block. I promise it'll get better. This was, in my opinion was on the boring side…at least compare to the rest of this fic…**


	7. Memories Will always Stay With You

_**Thanks for all of your reviews!**_

Sexy sango

**Bnadz**

**Sakura is number 1**

**ArticEmbers**

**Blossomheartxoxo**

**SlivermineGirl**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters…only the plot

**Author's note: **Sorry for the REALLY late updates, I had writers block and couldn't find the time to write. I do except flames, but I just don't like the EXTREMELY harsh ones. I would like everyone to check out my poll; it's about how the rest of team seven find out about Sakura's mom. This is the last chapter am letting you vote; when I post the next chapter…am closing the poll.

**Chapter Seven: Memories Always Stay With You**

_Recap:_

_Naruto glared at the spot where Kakashi left, "I wish he'd stop doing that."_

"_Doing what dope?"_

"_Have a meeting where he shows up late, have it for a few minutes saying it's mission, and wait to tell us just so he can make us come here for nothing!"_

_Sakura replied to him, "Stop complaining, he has his reasons."_

_As she stalked off elsewhere to eat, especially if it's 12:00, after all she was already packed wasn't she?"_

_End of Recap_

Sakura sat alone, enjoying her chicken flavored ramen. A flash of dark pink caught her eye.

Fear over came her, and her stomach dropped, '_mother?'_

Sakura looked around, and dropped her money on the table and ran out of there.

Sakura had her bag slung over her back, and arrive at the gates.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto wearily asked.

Sasuke's emotionless stare looked in her eyes, "Your late."

Sakura breathe out loudly, "I got caught up."

Kakashi poofed into sight, and immediately went into the mission's details feeling the tension.

"Our mission is in Sound, we will enter south west part and work our way up to the northern most part."

Sakura's eyes widen.

Sasuke looked at her, '_what's her problem? It's not like am involve with Orochimaru.'_

Naruto stood there taking the mission's details into thought, 'trying' to understand them.

Naruto spoke up, "But what's so important in that part of sound sensei?"

"We are taking care of a man whose bounty is worth 342000 yen." (3000 U.S. dollars)

Everyone's mouth dropped, "WHAT?"

Sakura looked at him, "Whose hiring us, and what rank is this criminal?"

Our client's name is Kimigato hashigami, we think he may be a involve with Orochimaru's plans. Also, that may be our client's fake name. The criminal he assigned us to is S-rank; he kills the innocent, and kills the mess-up experiments of Orochimaru. He works for anyone who will pay him to kill off anyone. He does this alone, but is sometimes seen with Kabuto from time to time.

Sakura's eyes widen, at the similarities between the criminal and the one describe in her dream.

_Flashback_

" _There's a killer in the north most part of the Village of Sound. He is an illegal bounty hunter, but helps prisoners of sound escape that had been subject to Orochimaru's torture and experiments. I want you to help him. Don't let anyone find him, or know about him."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "What's his name?"

Everyone looked at Sakura strangely.

Kakashi responded, "Am not sure, they will fill us in once we get there."

Sasuke replied, "They?"

"Yes, Kimigato-san and his two servants, guard, and his only son. We will be staying with them for a few days." Kakashi said.

Naruto scratch his head, "Why so long? Couldn't we get the information needed and just leave?"

Sasuke looks at Kakashi, "Naruto does have a point sensei."

Kakashi sighed, "Duty calls, he wants to make sure we are able to do so with our mission. If we screw up, he's afraid that this criminal will find out who's calling the shots, and kill his son.

Sakura looked at him confused, "Why kill his son?"

"It may be because they are rich, and have power over a few small towns outside the Village of Sound. If the heir dies, the people or government will take over. He will have no one to pass down his ruling to; his wife is unable to have any more kids.

Naruto started making growling like sounds, "Let's get the sorry basturd for killing the innocents!"

Sakura was standing still motionless as this was being said. Naruto stated leading, as the others followed, "Come on Sakura-chan! Before we're late!"

Sasuke shook his head, and murmured, "Dope." Right outside Naruto's hearing range.

Sakura only paid half attention to Naruto's consent ramble, "_Is it the same person in my dream my parents were talking about? Or was it continence? And why do I have to protect a heartless murder. _

**Inner self appeared, "Aren't you considered a heartless murder, we are a ninja you know."**

"_True, but I don't kill the innocent. I never killed yet!"_

"**Yet, is the keyword, if it was your mission you would. For all you know, he could've been accused wrongly!"**

"_Why are you sticking up for him all of the sudden. For all you know-"_

Someone cut her off, "Sakura-chan! Are you with us?" Naruto asked wearily.

Sakura replied, "I would be if your forever loud mouth would shut up for once!"

Kakashi chuckled, and Sasuke smirked. Naruto gave a hurt look, "Aw, Sakura-chan am not that bad am I?

Sakura folded her arms and looked away, "Humph."

"**You should pay attention more."**

"_Shut it!"_

They walked in silence for hours, and then you could hear Naruto go, "Ooh!"

Everyone stopped, looking the direction he was looking.

A massive waterfall was right there, falling off a humongous cliff with grass here and there on the sides of it. Purple, yellow, and a bright white flowers decorated the grass along with pink ones. Around their feet were the same flowers.

Kakashi gazed at the sight before them, "This water is safe enough to drink, fill your canteens while you can. After this river, on the other side is the Sound Village."

Sakura gently filled her canteen as the wind softly played with her hair. In the background behind her, she heard Naruto and Sasuke fighting. She looked up to find those two wrestling on the ground and Kakashi reading with a filled canteen at his side, leaning against a well-grown cherry-blossom tree.

Sakura sigh, "Will you two stop fighting you're give me a headache!" Lifting the two up with one in each hand with her monstrous strength.

Kakashi flipped a page, '_I wonder if Sakura will become even more like Rin, she already acts like her.' _Kakashi stopped reading, '_Damn it! I need to stop thinking of her in that way. Maybe I should do something to ease my mind. Maybe train Sasuke some.' _Flipping his page again.

Naruto whined, "But Sakura-chan, it was all Sasuke's fault!"

With that statement, Naruto was dropped into the river. Or should it be stated dunked?

Naruto sunk to the bottom of the twenty feet deep and fifteen feet wide river. His eyes wide open as he held his breath. He started swimming upwards, and a painful memory shot through his mind, freezing him to stay there.

'_You monster!' Water balloons and apples were thrown at him. Only one water balloon got him, and it was on his zipper to his pants. Other children's laughter was heard, and more joined in. He ran faster as tears rolled down his face. Right before he got out of view a women screech, 'Run you monster! You'll never be like normal children! Don't think twice about showing up around here again!' _

_Naruto continue to sob uncontrollable in the forest. His knees press up against his chest, and arms hugging them close. He took out a kunai and stabbed the ground angrily. Footsteps were heard, little Naruto looked up, 'Iruka-sensei?' Iruka grasped the small boy's shoulder, and looked steadily into his eyes, 'You know those people back there may not understand you?' Naruto's head fell back down. Iruka stayed there, 'But that gives them no right to do what they did to you today.' Naruto cracked a smile at the only person who seems to care. Iruka smiled, 'Just be yourself, it's their loss for not knowing a person like you, Naruto.'_

Naruto shook his head, _'weird'_ His head bobbed up, and he blew bubbles out his mouth.

Sakura yelled out to him, "Come on Naruto, we're setting up camp here! You could at least find a way to help us out here!"

Naruto scratch the back of his head, "Alright, I'll get some fish!"

Thirty minutes later

Team seven in circle around the fire, sitting on small logs. Naruto examine the fish before taking a bite, "Oi, sensei how long do you think it will be for us to get to our next place?" Kakashi kept his eyes on his beloved book, "Depending on how well you guys travel, weather, Oto-nin, and health. It should differ between two to three days, and maybe one if we get up early and travel rather quickly."

Sakura got up, "Am taking a bath, and if I find you peeping Naruto, You WON'T be able to breathe for a few weeks." Naruto gulped, and shivered at the thought. Sakura dropped her stick that once had fish, into the cracking fire, "Good catch, Naruto." Naruto blushed, and Sasuke's eyes narrow at the rare compliment Sakura gave. Kakashi raise an eyebrow, but otherwise remain emotionless.

Sasuke thought to himself, '_First she threatens him, and now gives good comments? I will never understand society at this rate._' The Uchiha smirked, _'At least her own little society.'_

Naruto stared at his friend with question, '_what's making him happy? He never smirks. All that was said was Sakura was going to take a bath.'_

The Uchiha got up to go to bed, "Am going to bed, wake me when it's my watch."

Naruto's eyes widen, "YOU BASTURD!"

Sasuke stared, "What dope?"

He huffed, "You just want to watch Sakura-chan bathe!"

Sasuke raise an eyebrow, and gave him the wtf look, "What makes you so sure about that?"

Kakashi intervene while he could, "Naruto, do you really think Sasuke would do that, let alone make it oblivious after Sakura said that?"

Naruto had his arms crossed, and eyes scrunch together. While Sasuke on the other hand looked serene.

Naruto stayed focus in his mind, well in Naruto standards in was, _'Damn basturd, he's a pervert and he knows it. I guess I'll have to guard Sakura-chan from him. But I'll hide and not look. Then I can't get in trouble and Sakura will be glad to know I caught Sasuke peeping. And hopefully she doesn't want Sasuke to look away. _Naruto shivered all over. _'Damn basturd Uchiha.'_

Sakura sighed; the water gets warmer as the night begins. Since the heat is trapped until morning. The water wasn't cold or hot, just warm. She began washing her hair. Sakura loved the constantly flowing water and the claming outdoor noises. Plus the moon was full and she could see almost everything. She closed her eyes, leaning back into the now slow waterfall. It hasn't rained in the pass week or so, plus the waterfall itself wasn't very fall tonight making the water slow. Then her hand, back and face throbbed as one of her memories came to her.

_Little Sakura ran to the front door. It was a few years after her father had died. She heard her mom putting the key in the door after a long day. Little Sakura had made miso soup for her mom for her birthday. Her home made card laid on the counter, by the knives used for cooking. She waited by the door patiently, as her mom came in she greeted, 'Happy birthday Okaa-san!' Her mom blankly looked at her before walking away. Sakura tried again, "I made you some soup!" Her mother went by the oven, and scolded, 'Never ever leave the oven when it's on!" Sakura looked downwards._

_The miso soup steamed, and smoke came out and started covering the small area. Sakura rushed to the soup, as did her mother from the opposite side of it. Sakura was closer and got to it first, and tried to grab the handle. Her mother's hand fell on top of hers, and she glared at Sakura. Her mother lifted her hand and quickly grabbed the spoon out of the very hot pot, and smacked Sakura's hand hard. Then left the spoon there for a few seconds. Sakura's eyes shined with tears and backed away holding her small brunt hand. Her mother sloshed the soup down the sink, 'It smelt bad and looked bad, Sakura.' With a weird smile plaster on her face._

_Sakura couldn't help but to shed tears, and tried to run to her room. Her mom looked over by the knives, and Sakura stopped by the stairs to see what her mom would do. Sakura thought she saw her card, and she slowly walked towards her mom. Her mom picked up the card to find the inside of it a drawing by Sakura. It had Sakura, her husband, and her holding hands under a cherry blossom tree. The ones that Sakura's dad loved so much._

_Her mother's eye burned with anger, "You think that this drawing will bring him back? Well your wrong in thinking so. As a mother, I must teach you not to think wrongly.' Her mother grabbed the knife, and stood facing Sakura. Sakura froze with fear, and terror, her mom was actually going to attack her? Sakura wailed, big mistake. Her mother dove at her with a knife at hand, and Sakura slammed herself to the floor. A gash across face was there, bleeding. It began at her forehead, and ended under her left eye. It just barely skimmed her, but it still bleed profusely._

_Her mother wasn't finished yet. Sakura ran, and her mother forces her to the ground by attacking her, and slicing her in the back. Sakura's mom took the card and held it to for Sakura to see. Her mom stabbed it with the bloody knife, and ripped it to shreds. Sakura's heart felt like it was being torn and shredded to pieces. Her mother tore each piece of the shredded heart of Sakura's, open. She beated her up some before breaking down sobbing at her decease husband. _

_Sakura ran to her bedroom upstairs, locking it. Then she ran to her bathroom attached to it. Grabbing a towel to sob in, and stop the bleeding. After a few minutes of sobbing, she dabbed disinfecting liquid. It stung, but the academy taught her to do so with these kind of scratches and the pain wouldn't last long. She fell asleep in the bathroom floor that night, listening to her mother's cries of anguish. _

Sakura looked at the sky, and tears ran down her face. She looked at her hands, and tears ran down faster, "Why me? Why do those kinds of things always happen to me?" Naruto watched from the bushes, and a sad look bestows him. He realizes Sasuke was telling the truth, and Sasuke actually did go to bed. He just didn't suspect to see Sakura like this. He slowly made his way to camp. He didn't want Sakura to find him. Even if a punch from her was worth for her to stop crying, Naruto feared that he would make it worse.

What he didn't know, was that Sakura needed him more than ever and she wouldn't have gotten mad. Sakura might've been thankful for a person to confess to with her broken down state.

Naruto went to bed, and Sasuke had his back turn on him. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Are you awake Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think Sakura-chan is hiding something from us?"

"Why would you think that dope?"

Naruto ignored that comment, "She's been really sad lately, and I think I saw her crying."

Sasuke stayed still

Naruto looked at his back wearily, "Ok, goodnight Sasuke."

Naruto rolled over, so his back faced Sasuke.

Sasuke's last thought before falling asleep was, _'Sakura.' _

Kakashi watched the two, '_Am not sure how long Sakura can keep this secret; she may have to tell them sooner or later. I wonder how her mother got like this? Or how Anbu missed this detail, they always check out families to see if everything is in order. _

Sakura sighed at the beautiful full moon, and had finished bathing a while ago. She stared at the stars, and hum a lullaby that her mother and dad used, to sing to her to sleep. At was Hush little baby don't you cry. Sakura slid into her sleeping bag, once last tear escape her before falling asleep.

Kakashi watched her start breathing in slower, and her face became more peaceful.

Kakashi wondered to himself, '_Looks like I have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her.'_

**Author's note: Hey people, I'd like to remind you that my poll will be taken down after this chapter. I've been debating for a while how the others find out about Sakura's life. So just check one of the little boxes on my profile, and I'll update in a week or so. Any suggestions, comments and/or flames are welcome. Am kind of focus on this fic right now. But that might change if I get writer's block or more reviews on another fic. Again, sorry for the very late update, and short chapters! Also, i'd like to know in the reviews or by mail, who would you rather have? Sakura and Sasuke? Or Sakura and Kakashi? **


	8. Sasuke

_**Thanks for all of your reviews!  
**_

**Sexy sango**

**  
Bnadz**

**  
Sakura is number 1**

**  
ArticEmbers**

**  
Blossomheartxoxo**

**  
SlivermineGirl**

**  
The Otaku King**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters…only the plot

Author's Note: I know, I know…It seems like forever since I've updated. I know this isn't a good excuse, but high school has a lot of work to be done, and life. Seriously caught up with me

Chapter Eight: Sasuke

_Recap:  
_

"_Do you think Sakura-Chan is hiding something from us?"_

"_Why would you think that dope?"_

_  
Naruto ignored that comment, "She's been really sad lately, and I think I saw her crying."_

_  
Sasuke stayed still_

_  
Naruto looked at his back wearily, "Ok, goodnight Sasuke."_

_  
Naruto rolled over, so his back faced Sasuke._

_  
Sasuke's last thought before falling asleep was, 'Sakura.' _

Kakashi watched the two, 'Am not sure how long Sakura can keep this secret; she may have to tell them sooner or later. I wonder how her mother got like this? Or how Anbu missed this detail, they always check out families to see if everything is in order.

_  
Sakura sighed at the beautiful full moon, and had finished bathing a while ago. She stared at the stars, and hum a lullaby that her mother and dad used, to sing to her to sleep. At was 'Hush little baby don't you cry.' Sakura slid into her sleeping bag, once last tear escape her before falling asleep._

_  
Kakashi watched her start breathing in slower, and her face became more peaceful._

_  
Kakashi wondered to himself, 'Looks like I have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her.'_

End of Recap

Sasuke tossed and turned in his deep sleep, as he broke out into a light sweat. Naruto lay peacefully asleep unaware of Sasuke's nightmare.

Sasuke's Dream

_Sasuke was surrounded in darkness, laying on his back. He was breathing slowly with his eyes closed. In this particular dream, Sasuake was asleep. A slithering sound was heard, but nothing was to be seen. Something hissed, "S-Sasukkeee. " More slithering, as the thing got closer. "S-sasukkee, come to meee." Sasuake moved some, rolling onto his side, from his back. One of his eyes opened. It was all blurry. Switching to 3rd__ point of view to 1__st__ point of view. _

Sasuake blinked both eyes opened. When his eyes focused, a white snake was there flicking it's tongue. Sasuke, having no reaction, besides sitting up. The snake said, "Sasuke, I want you. Come with mee, and youu willll get sstronggeerrr." A voice in his head said, "Don't do it." Sasuke looked at it, and unsheathed his sword. Before he could slice the snake's head off it said, "Donn'tt you want Itachi deaaddd?" Sasuke's Sharingan blazed red, but he was unable to speak in his dream.

_  
The snake hissed, "That'ss what I thoughhttt, follow mee." Sasuke curiously, and impatiently begin to follow the six__foot long snake. Suddenly, the snake reared it's head quickly, attacking Sasuke, aiming for his neck. Sasuke only had enough time to try and dodge it, while putting his right arm over his left arm, in front of his face. The snake managed to sink one fang into Sasuke's right hand. _

_  
A sharp pain filled his hand, as the ice cold venom flooded through his veins, and throughout his entire body. The snake hissed, "Don'tt deny meee. I'll have youu sooonnn, S-Sasuukeee." Sasuake felt like he was falling. Deeper, and deeper inside the darkness. Barely seeing the snake get farther and farther _away_. _

End of Dream

Sasuke woke up drenched in sweat, and still sweating. He looked around, nothing, nothing but the inside of the tent, his stuff, Naruto who was in fact, still asleep, their stuff, and the night. The wind was only to be heard.

Sasuke went outside, and headed to the waterfall. Sasuke knelt down, and sipped the fresh water out of his hands. Before, splashing more on his face. That's when his noticed the mark. On his right hand, was three dark markings. Identical from the black ones from his Sharingan.

He was mesmerized by the sight. His heartbeat was so loud, it's thud was felt throughout his whole body. It drowned out the sound of the waterfall. The flash of the snake went through his mind so quickly, and surprisingly. Sasuake jumped, and landed into the water.

Waking him from his dazed self, Sasuake relaxed, but patronized himself for being so naive. Then he noticed, it was quiet. There was no noise, except the slowing thuds of his heartbeat, and the waterfall.

Memory

Little Sasuke was reading the book, 'A Ninja's Life' as his mother called him in for diner. Sasuke, being obedient got up from his favorite tree on the Uchiha compound, and leaped down from the branches. As he left the book there, his mother looked out the door, smiling at him.

"_Sasuke, you know your father is home today, why don't you try to see if he'll help you with training."_

"_But, O kaa-san he's to busy helping Itachi with his training."_

_  
Sasuke's mother sighed, and Sasuke followed her to the table. Where Itachi and his father were already seated. After prayer, everyone started eating. And that's when his dad cracked. _

"_Sasuke, do you have any idea where Itachi was last night? He seems unable to speak for himself."_

_  
Itachi glared at his father, and said, "Don't bring the innocence into this, he knows nothing."_

_  
Sasuke remembered seeing Itachi leap onto the neighbor's houses, off the Uchiha compound wall. He also remembered seeing another shadow following his big brother. But he couldn't yell to Itachi, or both of them would've receive punishment. Itachi was already being framed for other things he knows his nii-san would never do. _

_  
Sasuke decide the he wanted to help Itachi. "Itachi was sleeping."_

_  
His father looked at him, "How do you know that, Sasuke?"_

"_I checked on him last night.. I-I had a bad dream."_

_  
His mother looked concerned, but his father irritated. While Itachi stayed blank. His father promptly got up and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and dragged him into Sasuke's room. _

"_Don't lie to me, I know when you lie Sasuke." His father was about to give Sasuke the harshest training yet, how to be obedient. _

_  
His father hit Sasuke hard across the face, and little Sasuke fell backwards. His father went into farther damaging his son, "Be a man Sasuke, take your punishment to heart, and know that the next time you  
lie, you'll regret it until you die."_

_  
His father continued hurting him, and taunting him. By then, Sasuke's innocent, crying face, had darken and stared at his father with only one tear still falling. _

_  
Itachi had came in quickly, "What do you think your doing to such a young child, he did nothing to harm you.'_

_  
The man replied, "Lying to your flesh and blood is everything."  
_

_Itachi stood by Sasuke, "No, hurting your own flesh and blood is everything. He didn't understand what he saw last night."_

_  
Itachi's father looked at him, "Clear things up then, what 'didn't' he see?"_

_  
Itachi looked down, "He saw me leaving last night to Hokage tower, I had a secret mission that involved me. I was getting briefed"_

_  
His father could not asked more, for any ninja to know secret missions they were not involved in was illegal. But still pushed, "Then Sasuke did lied." Raising his hand to strike again, Itachi stopped his father's hand, with his own by grabbing it at the wrist with a vice grip._

"_He lied without knowing, all he saw was merely shadows. He is strong, I used a very weak genjutsu against him, he saw shadows moving. But he had doubt, so I should have put more of my chakra with it. And when he went to check my bedroom, my clone was there."_

_  
Itachi gave a somewhat vague summary, but his father nodded. After his father left, Sasuke was about to hug Itachi. But received a slap from him._

"_Don't lie to him, you have not mastered your emotions well enough to do so.'_

_  
Sasuke was stunned, his brother had slapped him, and looked down. Itachi, seeing the hurt had knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_You saved me though, father was suspicious and had seen you up last night. And your lie went perfectly with my story."_

_  
Sasuke looked at him, "Itachi, there was another person following you, I saw that shadow."_

_  
Itachi looked surprised, It was dark that night and was sure Sasuke didn't see who it was though. _

"_Sasuke, that was another person helping me on my mission, that's it."_

_  
Sasuke nodded. _

_  
Then angry knocks were at the door. The leaders of the Uchiha were claiming Itachi had killed his cousin, the suicide note was in Itachi's hand writing, and the body was in the river. _

_  
Sasuke then realized who the second shadow was, and Itachi looked at him. _

"_I'll explain everything one day, Sasuke."_

_  
But it never happened._

End of memory

Sasuke opened up his eyes, and looked around.

Everything was normal, but there was no sound at all. Only a faint sound of Naruto's sleep mumble. But no crickets, or any type of animal could be heard, not even wind.

And there it was, a foot step.

**  
Author: Yup, short chapter but it's progress. Sorry for late updates, but I know sorry doesn't usually cut it. So, I may update more very soon**.


End file.
